The Chronicles of Kara I aka A girl named Kara
by kkori
Summary: A new girl has joined the Teen Titans, but what will happen when she meets Terra? She has blue eyes, black waistlength hair in a French braid My 1st Fan Fic! 3rd genre Humor. Be a kind soul and review! [COMPLETE!]
1. In the junkyard

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But I do own Kara. If you're reading this, Kara, sorry!

P.S. This is my 1st fic so spare me!

A Girl named Kara

Chapter 1

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEnjoyXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

" I was alone.

Trapped, in the local junkyard.

'And don't you come out.' they said to me.

'What am I going to do? What am I going to...' I saw a barrel out of the corner of my eye. It was glowing. I touched it. That's when my world went black.

I woke up. Somehow I knew I had been thinking about chainsaws, and I felt something on my lap.

It was a chainsaw. With a blue and purple handle. Chainsaws don't come with handles that are my favourite colours. _Did I do that? _I thought. _Yeah, right, and there's a winged pig._

Suddenly, a winged pig appeared in my lap. Coincidence? I thought not.

I thought about a rubber ball. It appeared. Then a blue turkey. Same.

I glanced at the glowing barrel. Nuclear waste. The stuff superheroes got their powers from.

I stared at my hands. Then at the Titans Tower. I was heading for it."

Robin turned off the tape recorder.

'So what you're saying...'

' Is true. Yeah. Need proof?' A koala in a tutu appeared and started dancing.

'OK. You're in. Just one more thing... who locked you in the junk yard?

'A big guy, a small nerdy guy, a girl with pink hair and cat eyes...'

'OK. That's it. Welcome to the Titans. Just stay away from those three...'

**The End **

Hooray! The 1st chapter is finished!

Sneak Preview:

'New-found power, I guess...'


	2. Flashbacks

Hi, everyone!

This is the 2nd chapter!

After being with the Titans for a while I have discovered a lot about myself.

_Flashback_

_Robin: Guys, this is Kara._

_Starfire:Oh, this is glorious! (squeezes me)_

_Me: Choking... not breathing... GAKK!_

_End Flashback_

And congratulations to me, I have also discovered new powers.

_Flashback_

_Me: Hi, Beast Boy._

_Beast Boy as dog: AAAK! Dude, how are you saying that?_

_Me (telepathically): New-found power, I guess..._

_End flashback_

_Flashback again_

_Cyborg: Kara?_

_Me: I'm here._

_Cyborg: WHERE?_

_Me: HERE! (waves hand in front of Cy's face)_

_Cyborg: I can't see you!_

_Me: YES YOU...(looks in mirror) Oh.(becomes visible again)_

_End flashback_

I've been able to help a lot. In missions and in...

_Flashback_

_Scrub... Scrub... Scrub..._

_End Flashback_

'THAT'S IT! YOU are going BACK to your room NOW!' I then kicked Beast Boy out of the room. 'And STOP looking at my DIARY! Do you want me to look at YOUR diary when I KNOW it's full of rubbish about aliens and 'radioactive clones' and...and...'

_'Beep beep beep...'  
_

My button starts to beep.

'It's Slade.'

_Sneak Preview_

_' On the contrary...'_

_Review!_

_P.S. Sorry for short chapters! My first fic you know!_


	3. Slade gets the tickles

This is Chapter 3.

I do not own Treasure Planet or anything mentioned here except Kara and the 'little blob'. If you made references to the show mentioned above you can imagine little ' B.L' better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Titans were driving to Pier 45 in the T-Car.

'Hey, guys, look at this, we've got yet another teammate!' I was holding a cute miniature little blob which looked like Morph from 'Treasure Planet'.

Beast Boy and Cyborg turned into chi-bis ( You know, Japanese anime) and started shouting 'WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT!'

I started talking fast. 'Well, I was sitting in the car looking bored and then I started thinking about how cute it would be if we had a little 'sidekick' like the one in 'Ghost busters' (A/N: DON'T OWN IT) and then I started thinking about it and here we are.'

'Oh this is marvellous!' Starfire squeezes the blob and it turns into a wrench. ' O-o-o-oh!'

' I added that in.'

* * *

'We've got you, Slade!' (A/n: As usual, Robin)

' On the contrary, Robin,' Slade replied in his usual monotonous voice. 'I've got you.'

All the doors in Slade's lair were closed and locked.

' Hi ya!'

I got a 10-ton anvil up there and tried to smash Slade. He dodged.

I tried many things, even a wiggling pickle which tickled Slade (His weakness, apparently), until I got an idea.

_Something to beat Slade!_

An even bigger wiggling pickle appeared.

'Oh great...'

* * *

'HAHAHAHAHAHA...WOO..HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA...WAHHAHAHAHAHOOHAHAHA...'

At this point we were all tying up Slade with ropes and the police had already come.

'Congratulations, Kara, you just found Slade's weakness.'

At this point, I felt... quite touched.

* * *

Oh no! Is Kara feeling attracted to Robin? Is the Teen Titans love cycle going to be upset? Find out in the next chapter! 


	4. Pass it on

The 4th chapter

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

'You didn't!'

Yes, he had.

' Well, I sort of... went-into-your-room-to...'

'ROBIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE, NOT TO MENTION THE SENSIBLE ONE!'

'BUT I WAS THE ONE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE DOING THE LAUNDRY AND YOU WERE THE ONE WITH THE INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO USE THE WASHING MACHINE!'

' BUT... Wait, YOU don't know how to use the washing machine?' I started laughing. 'CYBORG! ROBIN DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO USE THE WASHING MAC-' Robin clamped my mouth shut and started tickling me. B.L., as we decided to call the little blob, was rolling around on the floor when it saw its master squealing. It turned into its alternate form (A/N: A wrench) and bashed Robin on the head.

' No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! BAD B.L, BAD B.L!' B.L just giggled.

'B.L. IS GROUNDED!' _Might as well use this time to my advantage_, I thought. Then my usual frown metamorphosed into a evil grin. _Or revenge_..

* * *

'You're telling me he doesn't know how to use that thing?'

'Yeah, and I also found out the combination to his room cupboard. Here it is... _132435_.'

'ALL RIGHT!'BB and Cyborg ( for of course, twas them that were listening) then ran off to Starfire's room.

* * *

' Robin does not know how to use the amazing automatic clothes-washer?'

'Yeah, and we've got the combination for his cupboard. It's..'

' Yeah, maybe he has a diary in there...'

'Oh yes! I shall share this with Raven!' (A/N:With no particular reason I can think of)

* * *

'Robin doesn't know how to use the washing machine?'

' Oh yes! I also have the magical number that can unlock Robin's storage compartment. It's...'

' Can't even use the washing machine...'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ah ha! Is the whole gang going to sneak into Robin's room now? Does Robin really have a relationship with Star? Will Star be happy or sad? Find out soon!

Sorry if these chapters are short, it's my first fan fiction!

Sneak Preview: 'Robin's diary is...'


	5. Robin diary is

This is Chapter 4! Ha! What will happen in this chapter?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Robin's diary is...'

What IS it? Fuchsia? Red? Or just plain pink? Oh! It's metallic pink!

The whole gang had sneaked into Robin's room.

_Click Click Ch-Chuck Ching_

The diary was opened, just a little bit, a bit more, a little bit more...

'It's blank!'

'He was probably too busy...'

'Or he forgot all about it...'

'Or maybe he writes in invisible ink.' I held up a pen. 'This can only be seen in UV light.'

Scribble upon scribble filled the page.

'Hey! I can't see,' (Note: Cyborg's electronic eye cannot see in UV light.)

'This is from when he was six years old!'

_Dear diary,_

_My friend is having a slumber party tonight, but Bruce says I can't go. He never lets me go anywhere!_

_Dear Diary,_

_My friend is having a slumber party tonight, but Bruce says I can't go. He never lets me go anywhere!_

_Dear Diary,_

_M..._

'Hey, why are these all the same?'

'Why are you in my room?' We turned around to see a figure in the doorway...

'Uh, hi, Robin! We were... just... searching for a game you didn't return...' BB was fidgeting around searching for an excuse.

_Feeble excuse_

I turned invisible (A/N: If you didn't know Kara could do that, refer to Chapter 2) and walked out of the door, leaving everyone else, (except Raven, who had passed through the wall back to her room) to fend for themselves.

I was in my room when I heard a banging on the door...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OK! OK! I wanted to keep y'all in suspense but I've decided, under pressure, to spill the beans. All I need is one word...

Terra.

That's it. Terra. Terra has freed herself from her stone prison and has returned to the Titans Tower. Oops! I've done it again. Bad myself! Bad!


	6. Terra

This is the moment we've all been waiting for... What will Terra do to Kara? But for starters... Kara looks like Terra but with black hair...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'Kara! Kara! There's someone who we'd like you to meet...'

* * *

'This is Terra.'

'Um, hi Terra.'

'Who are you?'

'I've seen you somewhere before...'

'Where?'

'Well, let's find out. Let's battle for a second.'

All of a sudden me and Terra were in a boxing ring.

'Each person chooses one weapon.'

'Sure, fine.' Terra lifted up a rock and shaped it into a staff.

' Is that all you've got?' I got a light saber from Star Wars. (A/N: Don't own that!)

Terra looked goggle-eyed at the light saber.

'Afraid so.'

3...2...1...

Light saber and rock staff clash.

'I had a sister that looked like you,'

'Really? Well, I... wait a minute, HAD a sister? What happened to her?'

'She ran away. It was the day of the landslide. Then my parents...'

All of a sudden, Terra faltered. The boxing ring disappeared.

_Landslide... earth... powers... Terra... _In a blinding flash I realized that my sister, the girl I had come so far to search for was right in front of me...

'It's you!'

All of a sudden, the background changed into one with pink hearts.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

And I'm going to leave it there. That should be enough for you. OK!OK! You want me to move on? I'll move on...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

'So that's it?'

'I couldn't have got the light saber out of nowhere!'

'This is so crazy! Yet so cool!'

'Yes, I know! How in the world did you get out of that... stony thing?'

'I don't know, I woke up and it was gone...'

'Well, then, how about the Slade outfit?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin and Beast Boy

'Those two actually have a connection?'

Robin snapped out of stunned silence and looked at Beast Boy.

'Yeah, well, I knew that,'

'YOU DID? YOU NEVER TOLD ME?'

'Yeah, well...' Robin paused for a moment to recall a part of my L-O-N-G LONG interview. "Um.. she told me she-was-looking-for-her-sister-and-then-she-got-lost-and-some-guy-took-her-in-and-then...' ( I very nearly pounded Robin into a pulp when I heard this. Has he ever heard of the phrase 'invasion of privacy'?)

'Oh. Well...' (About the previous comment, maybe I could come up with some new kind of Robin pie.)

* * *

Raven and Star

Star was reading from a magazine. She'd found a quiz and decided to make one of her own.

'What is your favourite colour?'

'Black.'

'What is mine?'

'Pink.'

'What is Terra's favourite colour?'

'Yellow.'

'What is Kara's favourite colour?'

'Blue and purple.'

* * *

I'm going to leave it there if you like it or not! You hear me? 


	7. Special: Cyborg's Grandma!

Chapter 7

Special: Cyborg's grandmother!

* * *

Starfire was trying out her new quiz on Cyborg. 

'Who is the person you like the least?'

'Oh, man, is that a question? It's definitely my grandma. She keeps runnin' around the house calling me 'Cyie!'

'What is your least favourite food?'

' It HAS to be tofu! Why do ya think Beast Boy is GREEN? My grandma used to cook it morning, noon and night. Telling me (Starts imitating Grandma) ,"Cyie! Eat this TOFU! It's good for you!'

I had been listening outside the door and I was rocking back and forth with silent laughter.

'What is your least favourite drink?'

' Do I have to say that? My grandma used to make tofu juice! Who would EVER make TOFU juice, you know what I mean? She keeps runnin' around the house with this tray in her hand going (Imitates Grandma) 'Cyie! Cyie! Stop running away from the tofu juice! It's GOOD for you!'

Then I suddenly thought of the BEST prank ever.

* * *

Thinking hard, I conjured up a picture of Cy's grandma based on her picture that Cy had shown me. 

'What am I doing here? I thought I was cooking tofu to bring to the Titans Tower to force-feed Cyie...?' said Cy's grandma.

'Oh, you want Cyborg? He's in the room over there,' I said, pointing to the door next to me.

'Thank you, dear child! And before I forget do you want some tofu? It's good for you!' said Cy's grandma, whipping out a tray of tofu.

'Ummm... no thanks... I'm... ummm... ALLERGIC TO TOFU! Yeah! That's it! Allergic!' I gabbled, dashing away down the corridor.

LATER

'Oh no, it can't be...'

'Hello, Cyie-poo! Come and have some tofu like a good boy! It's GOOD for you!'

Cyborg glared at me. 'You didn't...'

'Oops, my bad.'

* * *

'EEEYAH!' 

'Come on,Cyie! Stop running away from the tofu juice! It's GOOD for you!'

'OOOH! That's tofu juice! I want some!' BB pounced on Grandma Cy like the animal he is.

'You want some tofu juice? Okay! Have some Tofu Supreme!' She whipped out a plate with tofu, tomatoes and.. oh no... was that meat?

'It's tofu, tomatoes and chicken! Chicken gives you protein!'

LATER

'EEEYAH!'

'Come on, BB! Stop running away from the tofu supreme! It's good for you!'

Starfire, who, as you know, will try anything, zoomed up to Grandma in true anime style.

'What is that?' Slurp. 'Tastes glorious! Would you like some glorbgorf?' (A/N: I forgot the name of the food.)

LATER

'EEEYAH!'

'Come on, Grandmother Cyborg! Stop running away from the glorbgorf! It's GOOD for you!'

(The scene switches to Cyborg and Beast Boy laughing in the corridor, while Grandma and Star rush around in the background)

'HA HA HA HA!'

'Old Grandma gets a taste of her own medicine!'

Grandma and Star rushed into the corridor, leaving Cyborg and BB blinking.

'Well, she didn't see us.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

How do you like it so far? OK, here we go again...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me and Robin were in the room having the giggles.

'You didn't need to do that. April Fool's Day is over.'

'Well, happy belated April Fool's!'

Terra walked in.

'Who was that running away from Star?'

'Grandma Cyborg is running AWAY from Starfire?'

Screams pierced the air, proving it.

'Oh, well, thanks for answering.'

In Grandma's house

A bunch of munckin Robins were being chased by a badly crayon-drawn dinosaur in a crayon-drawn world.

Back to Titans Tower

Raven heard the screams. Starfire and Grandma Cyborg burst into Raven's room screaming , went one round and went out again.

'They went into my room. No one should ever go into my room.' (A/N: From Final Exam)

Raven opened the door into Robin's room.

'You have to stop this. Now.'

LATER

'Oh, Grandma Cyborg?' I waved her tray around.

'Who's tofu tray is this?'

'Ooh! Mine!'

'Who's tofu tray is going out the window?'

'No!'

'Bye, tofu tray!' I let the tray go out the window.

'NO!' Granny jumped out of the (first-floor window, thankfully) window after her precious tray.

'But she''ll be back.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So Cy and Granny ran around and around for the longest time imaginable. How did we get rid of her? Well, it started out with Star trying out her quiz on Grandma Cyborg.

'Who is the person you least like?'

'Oh, dear, it is Cy's father. He keeps breaking my things and when he was a boy he wouldn't eat my tofu!'

'What is the food you least like?'

'Oh, it is unhealthy junk food.'

'What is your least favourite drink?'

' Cy's father always bought me... pep... what's that word... Pepsi! I HATED that. All the bubbles and everything.'

I was, once again, listening at the keyhole. I punched the air.

In a minute or two, someone was knocking at Star's room door.

'Hey, Ma!'

'Oh No! It cannot be him... not now...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'EEEYAH!'

'Hey, come on, Ma! You can't live in the real world if you can't eat KFC! It's good for your reputation!'

I quickly planted 'Go left' and 'Go Right' signs here and there to direct the Cyborgs out of the door.

'Glad that's over. Who should I do next?'

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

Did you find that funny? I was rolling around in laughter as I wrote this. I've been planning on doing Beast Boy but I don't know who to torture him with. Oh! I can do a pink, juicy pig walking around with a sign saying 'EAT ME!' ...

No, that won't do.

I finally reached the 4 page mark! Yes! And anyway, please review and send me some suggestions!


	8. Epilogue

A girl named Kara Chapter 8

Epilogue

The time was 11:59 p.m.

Lightning split the sky.

Thunder crashed profusely.

Kara shivered under the covers.

She held up a flashlight and pen in her shaking hand. She held a notebook in the other.

Her diary.

She loved that book. Hey, everyone loves their diary.

The tattered blue and purple spiral-bound (or whatever) notebook had survived 10 years. From the big letters of a 4 year old to the scribbling of a 13 year old, the diary held years of memories.

Kara closed the book and locked it.

Little did she know she wouldn't have another chance to write in it for a long time.

QWERTYUIOP

This short chapter ENDS the story. I cannot believe this is only half a page long! Anyway go to The Chronicles of Kara II to complete the story.

Acknowledgements:

MANY THANKS TO ALL MY 4 REVIEWERS FOR BEARING WITH MY ATTEMPTS ON HUMOROUS STORIES

'THANKS' TO RAETHEGREAT WHO CHASED ME AROUND THE SUNNY ISLAND OF SINGAPORE WITH AN OVERSIZED SLEDGEHAMMER (Notice the sarcasm oozing delicately out of the sentence…. )

Raethegreat: I SHALL MURDERIZE YOU! Kkori is going to die… soon…

Kkori: HELP! RAETHEGREAT IS GOING TO KILL ME!

Random person: It's all right!

AND NOW, THANKS TO FIRE AND ICE EQUALS SLUSH FOR BEING THE LONE PERSON THAT PUT THE STORY ON HIS/HER (no offence)FAVOURITES LIST!

AND THANK YOU TO MDIZZLE WHO REVIEWED A RECORD OF THREE TIMES AND TO GOSSIP-GODDESS WHO REVIEWED TO GIVE ME INFORMATION ON TEEN TITANS EPISODES! (People in S'pore still have not gotten Season 3!)

AND THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS!

Thank you,

Kkori


End file.
